cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh's Sister is Getting Married!
Plot In her apartment, Josh asks Rebecca if she's in love with him after seeing the numerous photos she has of him. Rebecca finally comes clean and owns up to her feelings but proclaims she is trying to make healthier choices now. This means avoiding the same destructive patterns she's been repeating and renouncing her obsession with Josh. She is also adamant on making things right with Valencia although Josh advises her against it. That night Rebecca ran into Greg at a bar where he was studying for a test. She learns he broke up with Heather and leaves not wanting to be around Greg's surly attitude. The next morning at her apartment, Rebecca is tossing out various Josh related items much to Paula's horror. Meanwhile, Greg's test results are poor and he confronts the teacher about it. His professor reprimands him for not putting any effort into his studies and suggest he has made up his mind not to try. Greg arrogantly dismisses her appraisal believing he could have done better but just didn't feel like it . Back at Rebecca's apartment, the Josh cleansing is interrupted when Mrs.Chan and her daughter's Jayma and Jastinity show up. They had been keeping in close touch since Thanksgiving and wanted to know if Rebecca would like to be a bridesmaid at Jayma's upcoming wedding. When Rebecca points out Valencia is not in the wedding party Jayma decides that they can both be bridesmaids. Over at the Country Market store, Greg bumps into a grocery clerk he met months ago at Spider's named Marty. He learns Marty is a fellow victim of unrequited love and in his case it involves a co-worker named Ally. Despite his attemots ti who her she is only interested in another employee named Brody. Greg decides to offer his expertise to Marty on the matter. Meanwhile, Rebecca joins Jayma, Jastinity and Ruby Chan at the bridal shop. Rebecca defends Valencia when the Chan's criticize her which proves difficult when she arrives late. Privately, Valencia tells Rebecca she knows about the kiss with Josh but because she got her into the wedding party she'll let it slide for now. Rebecca promises Valencia she will make her look good in front of the Chan's. As the bridal party looks over dresses, Rebecca builds up Valencia to the Chan's while self-deprecatingly making fun of herself. Her efforts work as the Chan's start to warm up to Valencia and listen to her suggestions. Rebecca heads back to the law firm where Paula goes over ideas she has to sabotage Valencia. Rebecca insists that she is genuinely trying to make amends. Over at Country Market, Greg pushes Marty into publicly serenading Ally on the sales floor with a song he wrote . It seems to work until Brody upstages Marty by doing cartwheels which wins Ally's approval. At the law firm, Rebecca reiterates to Paula to stop any plans involving Valencia. However, Paula believes her protests are part of her usual denials. Rebecca receives an emergency text and joins the bridal party at the wedding shop where Jayma announces her dress is finished early. After an impromptu party is thrown, Jayma and the others leave giving Valencia and Rebecca the resonsibilty of packing up the dress. Valencia tells Rebecca how jealous she is of her bust size. Rebecca explains the cons of having large breasts which she demonstrates by putting on Jayma's ill-fitting wedding gown . Rebecca then convinces Valencia to try on the dress as well. At her request Rebecca takes a picture of her in it using Valencia's phone which is automatically uploaded to the clouds. Back at the law firm, Paula has hacked into Valencia's online accounts. When she notices the photo Paula posts it on Valencia's Instagram account. The Chan women go to the bridal shop and a furious Jayma confronts Valencia about it. She claims her account was hacked and blames on Rebecca. Realizing this is Paula's doing, Rebecca accepts the blame. She is removed from the bridal party as the Chan's apologize to Valencia and genuinely accept her into the family. Rebecca goes to the law firm and confronts Paula over her actions. Paula points out what she did is no different than the other schemes Rebecca tacitly approved of. Rebecca realizes she is right but tells her from now on it stops. When Paula refuses Rebecca gets her to confess she worries thier friendship won't survive without them chasing Josh. Rebecca tells Paula she loves her and assures her they will always be friends but that they need to stop this mutual unhealthy obsession. Meanwhile, Greg talks to Ally to convince her to give Marty a chance but she explains she's told him several times she's not interested. However, Marty repeatedly embarrasses himself by not accepting this. Later, Greg commiserated with Marty about his unrequited love and tells him it's best for him to let it go. He resolves to do the same comparing it to his own situation with Rebecca. That night at Home Base, Rebecca walks into the bar and exchanges some friendly banter with Greg. When she asks him if he wants to go out with her later he decline refusing to be her second choice. Rebecca leaves and back at her apartment contemplates Greg's words. She is surprised when Josh unexpectedly shows up at her place angry about the Valencia situation. Recurring themes Songs *"I Could If I Wanted To" *"Heavy Boobs" *"Clean Up on Aisle Four" Continuity *'People': **Valencia Perez returns. Her last appearance was in the episode "Josh is Going to Hawaii!". **The Chan women Lourdes Chan, Jayma Chan and Jastinity Chan all return in this episode. Thier last appearance was in "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!". **Marty the white guy with an Afro returns. His last appearance was in the episode "Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!". **Brody, formerly known just as "Grocery Clerk with half an eyelid", returns. His last appearance was in the episode "I Hope Josh Comes to My Party!". Callbacks *'I went to Harvard': **Greg mentions that he was once accepted to which he believes is the Harvard of the south although a bartender believes it to be . **Jastinity was accosted into which Lordes Chan describes as the Harvard of Northridge. **Marty actually went to the the real in Boston. Gallery 1x16 Promotional photo 1.jpg 1x16 Promotional photo 2.jpg 1x16 Promotional photo 3.jpg 1x16 Promotional photo 4.jpg 1x16 Promotional photo 5.jpg 1x16 Promotional photo 6.jpg 1x16 Promotional photo 7.jpg Quotes External link *Lea Salong guest stars on Crazy Ex-Girlfriend *Promotional photos Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes